Phoenix Heart
by CuteFoxSage-NightShadeOwl
Summary: When phoenixes arrive in Fiore, after being chased by a demon, it's up to Team Natsu to protect them and to help them destroy the demon. Will they survive it all?
1. Chapter 1

"This is amazing!" Lucy cried as fireworks filled the sky with outbursts of vibrant colours.  
"Haven't you ever been to a carnival before, bunny girl?" Gajeel asked annoyed at Lucy's reactions to all the things she'd seen at the place.  
"Okay everyone," Erza said gaining the gang and Gildarts' attention, "We each have 12,000 juel each for the mission we just completed. You are free to spend it on whatever you like!"

With that a cheer of enthusiasm chorused throughout the group before everyone rushed off to buy their stuff. Lucy, however, was left there dumb-founded.  
"Guess I'll just go ahead and buy something."

"Wait child!" An elderly woman said her hand rose to catch Lucy's attention.

"Huh?"

"Would you, by any chance, happen to be a celestial mage?

"Yeah, I am."

"Then please, take this." The cloaked woman insisted placing a sliver key with a picture of two black wings on them.

"What is this?" Lucy asked there was something about this key, something the blonde just couldn't figure out. Something special.

"It's the sliver keys of the wings, Aera."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

The old woman scoffed "I'm not giving it to you! I'm selling! 11,000 juel!"

The stellar mage was so shocked, whether at the price or the fact that the woman was selling it remains unknown, that her hair rose like a cat on edge. "Here." Lucy handed the woman the cash and walked off to a cosmetics seller giving out free samples and selling Sorcerer Weekly magazine.

_**RING, RING, RING**_

"Is it done?"

"Yes master the mage has bought the key and has no suspicion on the matter of the key."

"Good. The first phase in intact."

* * *

"Carla why can't I?" A certain twelve year old dragon slayer pleaded.

"You are a growing woman, Wendy, you need to stop your obsessions with these plush toys or they'll become a disgusting habit. Trust me; they're always hard to lose." The white exceed responded remembering her previous habits of... eating fish!

"But Carla..."

"No ifs, no buts, no coconuts. You will not buy that-"

_**CHING**_

The cash register flung open and Wendy put in the money to pay for it.

"Wendy..." Carla said tapping her foot.

"I'm sorry Carla, it's just the bear was so cute; I mean look at those big round eyes and his cute button nose!" Wendy pleaded. Indeed the bear was quite cute. About 3 feet tall and had two black beady eyes with three red lines shining out of them. A button nose, a literal one, as well as a large and wide smile, it was adorable.

"I will never understand you children." Carla mumbled slapping her forehead.

* * *

The trio of Gajeel, Gray and Natsu had met up.

"Notice anything new?" Gajeel asked pointing at his face repeatedly.

"You've gotten uglier." Natsu said before laughing his butt off.

"Ha ha very funny flame breath!" Gajeel responded.

"You got a face lift?" Gray asked.

"No."

"Well you need one!"

"Oh!" Natsu shouted and hi-fived Gray.

"Gi-hi-hi," Gajeel pretended to laugh monotonously. "Idiots, I got an extra piercing!"

Gray and Natsu both scanned Gajeel's face and looked at each other in confusion before saying, "Where?"

"Right here," He said tapping at his chin, "Pretty cool, huh."

"Not as cool as this!" Natsu said, flexing his arm.

"What's there?" Gray asked.

"Wait for it..." In a few seconds a tattoo of a flame appeared on his arm and started flickering about, as if real.

"That's actually pretty cool Dragneel." Gray complimented.

"I can't wait to show Lucy!" The salamander said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I bet you can't! Gi-hi." Gajeel said nudging Natsu with his elbow.

"Yeah..."

Rolling his read eyes, Gajeel turned to Gray, "So what did you get?"

"A snow cone," He said nonchalantly, "It tasted good."

"That's it?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah I'm saving up cash." Gray defended.

"Ha ha did you hear that Happy, Gray's broke!" Natsu mocked.

"Aye sir I did." Happy, the blue exceed said flying around.

"What was that ash-for-brains?" Gray said coming face to face with Natsu.

"What did you call me frosty?" Natsu challenged and with those words a fight ensued between the incompatible duo of fire and ice, leaving Gajeel to go elsewhere.

* * *

"Lucy!" Gildarts called, running out of breath.

"Gildarts, what is it know?" Lucy asked.

"What do you think of my present for Cana?" He said holding up a doll with twin braids that were changeable.

"She's not a little girl y'know." Lucy said sweat-dropping.

"Yes, I know but," Gildarts said a spotlight suddenly on him and an old man playing sombre music on the accordion in the background, "I thought we could start again I've already gone past the baby phase, even though it's been mostly the terrible twos, and now she six so she's getting a dolly."

"That's great..." Lucy commented her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Hello Lucy, Gildarts, I trust you have used your money wisely." Erza said, announcing her presence.

"Yeah, I've bought a new key!" Lucy announced showing off the silver key.

"I bought a dolly!" Gildarts announced waving the girly figure in the air.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed and jumped in front of her, scaring the stellar mage. "Check out my arm!" He started flexing and suddenly the flamed flickered on his arm.

"Natsu, that's pretty cool!" Lucy complimented.

"You like him!" Happy commented rolling his tongue.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy snapped turning a bright red.

"I guess everyone's here, should we go home?" Erza suggested.

"YEAH," Everyone agreed, "To the guild." As they were walking there they passed a dark alley were they heard a cry for help.

"I don't know!" A bald man cried running out the alley way.

"Just tell me where Fairy Tail is you piece of junk!" Screamed a boy around Wendy's age, he had tanned skin, fiery red eyes; his hair was in the style of a Mohican with the top half red and the rest black. He was slightly taller than Wendy and fit for his age.

"Hey kid, what do you want with Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked in a protective manner.

"None of your concern," He replied, "Lizard breath."

"It is when you involve my family." Natsu responded fists ablaze.

Sighing, the Mohican bearing boy set his fists ablaze. After this he whistled and six other figures emerged.

"Go." He said and each figure took an opponent and separated team Natsu.

* * *

Erza re-equipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armour with two silver swords in hand. Her opponent was a girl her age; she was tanned but not as dark as the previous boy. She had a brown ponytail reaching to the midway point of her back.

"Who are you and what do you want with Fairy Tail?" Erza demanded.

"My name is Eva. What we want with the guild is for us to know." She said... hesitantly?

"Well, you give me no choice then." Erza said as she leapt forward swords slashing. Eva however dodged ever move with finesse, ducking, rolling and flipping.

"Light make: sword!" Eva cried, as she held out her hand the ray from the sun disappeared and formed a sword in her hand. Running, Eva jabbed the sword at the centre of Erza's breast-plate. The brunette moved so fast that it was only by pure instinct that Erza summoned a sword, axe and spear to block the attack.

"That was so cool!" Eva cheered.

"What?" Erza asked, not knowing how an opponent could be so excited about their opponent blocking their attack. Spinning her sword wildly, Eva shouted, "Light make: hammer!" A large hammer, the size of the user herself, was wielded and she started slamming wildly.

"Dance my blades." Erza commanded. With that command Erza raised the two swords in an 'x' position above her head before crashing them down, separating them in the process. With that a rush of blue magic energy, in the form of a circle, was sent flying towards Eva.

The moulding mage replied by spinning the hammer wildly and occasionally passing it between hands before saying, "Aftershock!" She slams it into the ground creating a crater and a rush of magic energy fills the air in the form of a temporary dome which disperses as it leaves the radius of one mile from the crater.

The two stand there perfectly still until seconds after when they are both sent flying and Eva crashes into a wall, while Erza the ground.

"Light make: cage." Eva whispered and Erza was trapped in the cage. "Cage, V2!" The cage turned into a ball and Erza lay there, unable to break free. Not even with her purgatory armour.

"The cage will never be broken as long as there is light present." Eva explained before she left the room, the cage levitating and following her.

* * *

Wendy stood on one side and a girl, around her age, stood on the other. She had green hair with brown highlights which was loose. She also had a red flower in her hair and had crystal blue eyes. She was Caucasian.

"What do you want with my family?" Wendy asked.

"That's our business. What's it to you?" The green haired girl replied.

"I can't risk letting you hurt my family. Sky dragon's claw." Wendy leapt up high into the air and swiped her leg down towards her opponent in a twirling movement sending a large ribbon of air her way.

"A baby whirlwind isn't enough to stop Nymph. Vine Valley." Nymph cried, she then proceeded by doing a handstand. While doing so a series of vines shot out and blocked each of the gusts of wind eradicating in the process. Unfortunately for Wendy there was still a vine left which whacked Wendy back to the ground.

Wendy jumped back up and said, "Sky dragon roar." Making a tornado burst out of her mouth and crash into Nymph, the plant mage then crashed into a potion cart which exploded in a phenomenon of offensive magic. That made her unconscious.

"Do you think I hit her too hard Carla?!" Wendy asked her clairvoyant cat.

"Not at all Wendy, dear, let's just bring her back to the rest of the group." Carla advised.

"Good idea."

* * *

Lucy held the key of Aera in her hand waiting for her opponent to make a move. Her opponent was Caucasian and had blonde curly hair reaching up to her shoulder. Her eyes were a washed out hazel. She was of Lucy's height too.

"Since you're not gonna make a move. I'll start." The blonde announced, "Cosmic Downfall!" She raised her hands and threw them back down. With that the clouds above them spun around wildly and grew larger, turning gray, before suddenly falling down around Lucy.

"O-open gate of the wings: Aera." Lucy screamed.

"I'm here to assist you mistress." Aera announced. A pair of golden wings with black stripes in the middle, floated in the air.

"Get me out of here, fast."

"Right away, now this may tickle a bit!" Aera warned before attaching herself to Lucy's back, earning a scream from the stellar mage. Lucy then started zipping and avoiding all the clouds.

"Flurry." The cloud manipulating mage said making the clouds seek out Lucy and zipped past her failing to smash her into the ground. Yet Lucy somehow managed to drop to the ground, hard, and Aera disappeared.

"Ah." Lucy said smashing into the ground earning many bruises. Recovering swiftly Lucy said, "Open gate of the archer: Sagittarius!"

The centaur appeared in a puff of blue smoke already preparing to strike 5 arrows at the blonde.

"Moshi, Moshi. I am here to help." Sagittarius stated.

"Thank you. Deal with her!" Lucy cried.

"'Her' has a name you know. It's Skye." Skye's introduction was cut short as she had to roll under Sagittarius' arrows.

"Nimbus, to me." Skye said. Then out of nowhere a golden cloud appeared and carried Skye. "Let's show these guys what we're made of."

"What?" Lucy questioned, before she was run over by Skye's arm. The celestial mage screamed in pain.

"The grand finale is here!" Skye announced as Nimbus raised itself high up and Skye jumped off it, landing right next to Lucy's side, smashing some of her rib bones with the mere force of the blow.

"Nimbus, carry the girl, we haven't got much time." The cloud did as told and let Lucy lay on it soundly unconscious.

* * *

Gajeel stood in front of his opponent. She was a girl with blue hair in a bun. She wore a blue monocle which seemed not to have any string or any sort of a contraption to hold it to her eye.

"Gajeel Redfox, iron dragon slayer; owns exceed Panther-lily." The blue haired woman said, "Current spells and moves known are iron dragon roar, iron dragon lance: demon logs, iron dragon's scales, iron dragon's club, iron dragon's sword, iron dragon restraints, iron god sword and iron spiral. Correct?"

"Someone's done their homework, haven't they?" Gajeel asked.

"Talk is cheap, like the way you had to abuse an innocent girl because you were bored."

"That was a long time ago. I'm not the same guy."

"Oh where are my manners. I'm Mist."

"I don't care."

"Such a shame, but I think you'd care about this!" Mist cried before she opened her bottle and water came and lashed out at Gajeel.

"I thought I was supposed to be the cheap one..." Gajeel remarked. "Iron dragon's sword!" His arm was replaced by the sword covered in rotating spikes.

"Rain causes you to fail; your downfall is near,  
your strength is gone, and you're no longer here.  
Steel, Nickel, Iron, Gold be gone,  
Metals falls and go bust  
fear the power of  
Runny Rust!"

The water surrounded Gajeel and started to turn brown, so did Gajeel's piercings, and sword. 'What is this?'_  
_

Then Gajeel fell on the ground panting. Turning her back on the dragon slayer, Mist said, "The odds were in my favour it was element-" Her sentence was cut short when Gajeel, with his orange club knocked her unconscious with a whack on the head.

"You talk way too much." Gajeel sighed; rolling his eyes he picked Mist up and placed her over his shoulder.

* * *

Gray, with his shirt taken off, shouted, "Ice make: Cold Excalibur." Gray shouted a sword of ice in his hand.

"Discharge," The blond male said monotonously. Lightning emerged from his body and smashed Gray's sword.

"Damn." Gray cursed.

"Rainy day," Gray's opponent summoned sending a cloud over Gray's head and causing a never-ending down pour on his head.

"Really?" Gray asked. "Anyway I never did get your name, what is it?"

"Cyrus."

"Not much of a talker are you?"

"Thunder and lightning's clap of rage." Cyrus shouted, before clapping and sending a tremor of sound destroying the area around them and sending Gray flying. Then following that lightning soon enveloped the area as well a shock Gray.

"I-ice make unlimited: One sided chaotic dance." Gray mumbled. Putting two hands behind his back ice emits from his hands; then with an excellent speed a series of axes, swords and other forms of weaponry formed connected by a heavy ice chain. With blades protruding from the chain, Gray swung one arm forward and the other one back the icy weaponry charged at Cyrus all at once, freezing him unconscious.

"Phew, that was a close one. Ice make: chain." Gray said the chain connecting to Cyrus' ice block he proceeded to drag him to the others.

* * *

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted fists ablaze.

"Shut up you baboon!" The little boy insulted.

"Adam, I'm a dragon slayer, not a baboon silly!" Natsu sighed, giving him a goofy grin.

"I wonder how people can be so stupid!" Adam thought aloud. "Sun blaze." With that a star crashed through the roof and gradually got larger and larger until it was twice Natsu's size! "Shine." With that one word the sun emitted a large white beam of flames towards Natsu.

"Yum, those look delicious!" Natsu assumed and opened his mouth wide but instead of being fed with tasty flames he was burnt with the intense heat of Adam's sun blaze. It was only because of his dragon skin that he was left with minor bruises. "What- what are you?"

"The reborn."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe this next move will help you. Right wing of the Fire Phoenix!" Adam screeched his arm was enveloped in flames which extended from Adam's arm to what seemed the heavens. Then, as his arm was raised high, he placed it down in a slicing manner. It was just about to hit Natsu but instead his scarf absorbed it. That wasn't enough however as he was still sent flying.

"Now to finish this..." Adam said. He picked up a brick and threw it at Natsu's forehead hitting him dead on. "Finally, that took forever!"

The red/black haired teen picked up the dragon slayers body and walked to the spot where they had met before. The spot where everyone was going.

* * *

Gildarts again crashed into a wall. "Is this really the most powerful member of Fairy Tail?" On the ground Gildarts instantly jumped up and raised his hand, pushing it forward a net of magic energy.

The adult with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and probably as tall as Gildarts simply stood there smirking.

After a moment's notice, Gildarts was shocked to see his opponent still standing.

"What is my magic retiring? Why didn't it work?" Gildarts asked.

"Oh it worked alright." The blonde said.

"What do you mean?" Gildarts questioned, confused.

He side stepped to reveal the wall behind him had been disassembled in his exact shape. Eyes wide in shock Gildarts was helpless to defend himself against the next move.

"Gravity centre." With that Gildarts was rendered immobilised against the change of gravity in all directions. "Let's go meet the rest of my friends shall we?"

* * *

Finally the victors meet up in the spot they were in before, and thanks to the previous battle the carnival was now deserted. Gray and Gildarts exchanged a quick glance before ice spikes surrounded them. The shock of the movement released everyone from their prisons and they dropped on the floor everyone now regaining consciousness. The reborn on one side Team Natsu, Gajeel and Gildarts on the other.

"Gildarts now!" Gray shouted. Taking his cue Cana's father disassembled the group rendering them useless and confused in their current state.

"Ice make: bag!" Gray said, scooping their opponents in a bag of ice.

"We're bringing them back to Fairy Tail." Gildarts announced.

"What!" The latter, excluding Erza, screamed.

"It's wise that we interrogate them and find out their reasoning and purpose for attacking us. Our guild house is the safest place to do this." Erza said.

"Okay." Natsu succumbed.

"To Fairy Tail!" Wendy cheered. With their opponents in a bag, the seven of them headed back home, to Fairy Tail.

**Please tell me what you thought of this. Criticism always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

At the guild the seven of the Reborn members were tied up to a pole. Struggle as they might there was no way that they would've escaped. First they were tied together and around the pole thoroughly by Gray's ice make chain. Then surrounding that was Freed's Dark Écriture chain which was trapped in another of Freed's runes. Following this was Laxus' lightning lacrima to which he claimed to have 'spares'.  
Each guild member tried, in turn, to get some answers but each time they received the silent treatment.

"Oh I feel sorry for them know!" Droy whimpered chewing a piece of chicken.

"Why? What's up?" Jet asked, casually walking towards the plant mage.

"Next Erza, Mirajane and Master Makarov are gonna _interrogate_ them..."

"Well, it's their fault for being idiots and not responding."

"I guess so." Droy agreed now eating a donut, his chicken leg long gone.

The defeated members trapped seemed to be forming a plan. All trying to twist and turn their heads speaking and trying to get the points across.

"Alright, remember don't say anything until we see the master." Adam reminded his time for the millionth time, raising his hands and waving them frantically for emphasis.

"We understand bossy pants!" Nymph replied rolling her eyes

"I don't understand why you're giving me attitude! You're part of the reason we're in this mess you jerk!"

"Well if you could melt the ice bag, we could've escaped!"

"Well I'm guessing you didn't notice but we were tiny little people!"

"Tiny little people could've worked as one and melted the bag."

"What were you exactly doing?"

"I-I-I..."

"Yeah you were lying unconscious!"

"SHUT UP!" Erza screamed arriving at the pole. The red head was in her enclosed black wing armour and wielded her dual black axes as she stared menacingly at the seven captives. "You have no right to talk while here."

"Then how are we gonna answer your questions then?" Skye snapped back smugly, smirking while raising her eyebrows.

"I don't think now is the time for you to be sarcastic..." Mirajane advised with a smile, but her voice was cold and a dark aura surrounded her. With that her Satan Soul Sitri form flickering on and off her person.

"Y-yes I understand."

"Hello children," The short and elderly master greeted, walking towards the dirty blonde haired adult.

"What is your name son?" Makarov asked.

"Wyatt." He said.

"And I assume you are the leader?"

"No, no, no, no. No! I am the leader." Adam announced.

"Oh sorry, I just thought-"

"Yeah that's what everybody thinks."

"So what reason did you have for hurting my children?" The guild-master asked his expression hardening.

"We, we need your help." His expression softened whilst saying this.

"Well then why did you attack them? Why not just ask?" Makarov reasoned.

"We heard of their strength and compared it to our own, we found ourselves to be on par. It seemed the only way to figure out if they could help us was to see if they could beat us in battle." Adam replied.

"I guess that's reasonable enough. You were able to put up a good fight against some of the strongest mages in my guild; you are pretty powerful, what on Earthland could make you so desperate for our help?"

With that the expressions of the 'Reborn' went cold and silent as painful memories flooded their minds. As they went silent so did the rest of the guild.

"I'll explain it. The younger ones still haven't gotten over it." Wyatt offered.  
"You see we were raised and given the powers and traits of phoenixes. With that speciality we also earned the hearts of phoenixes. As you all probably know phoenixes are immortal. As we are human after all we can't live forever only for a longer period than the normal human."  
"Either way we have to pass on this gift to someone. Unfortunately with this information people were out to get our hearts. The worst of it was when a demon tried to get it, and that's why we're here... We need your help!"  
Near the end of his sentence Wyatt and everyone, except Adam, were in tears.

"Tell us what happened child." Makarov pleaded.

Sniffling Wyatt said "O-okay..."

_**Flashback**_

_On a boat in the middle of the Ocean, the town of Hargeon in sigh (if you squinted your eyes), Adam and the rest of his team were desperately trying to escape from the grasp of an intimidating foe..._

"_Adam, we need to leave here, the demon already took out the rest of the squads we're the last one." Xavier advised._

"_Where to, where would we go? And with you're on and off power modes and the fact you keep randomly switching sides. You don't think that will get us spotted?! You have to get yourself under control!" Adam shouted._

"_Leave him alone Adam, it's not his fault our dad was actually a dark phoenix..." Eva pleaded._

"_Xavier's right let's move before the-" Skye's sentence was cut short by a dangerous roar. "Before the demon comes..."_

"_We'll have to fight our way out." Adam ordered. "Battle stations, quickly."_

"_Sir, our chances of winning are below 4.7%. We'd be very lucky if the demon even feels any pain!"Mist said._

"_The plan is not to defeat or destroy the demon. It's to survive, we just need to... suspend it for a while and then leave."_

"_Our chances of survival are below 7.05%."_

"_That's good enough." Adam sighed. "Skye and Cyrus you'll hit it hard from the sky, Wyatt you're in charge of getting that thing there. Mist you'll have to make sure we're slowly moving away from the beast and I'll be melting the ground so he's stuck there. Per- I mean Nymph you'll be the bait, distract the demon."_

"_What am I doing?" Xavier asked._

"_Umm, you're helping Nymph with the bait. Your dark powers will attract the demon even more."_

"_Okay."_

"_Let's begin." Adam looked up at the roof it was starting to decay and dark muck was seeping out of it. "Now!"_

"_Wyatt, Skye, Cyrus, Mist. You're up!"_

"_Got it." They replied._

_The demon was suspended in the air and thrown back a mile while Skye placed a cloud over its body in which Cyrus began to freeze._

"_Okay, that works!" Adam said, "Mist let's go, go, go!"_

_Mist raised her hands and slammed them on the floor so that she was doing a handstand._

"_Let the calm oceans and seas roar,__  
__the winds cease to be calm,_  
_all tremor head to my side at once,_  
_with the water at my disposal as if I'm a spout_  
_drive us away with_  
_Washout!"_

_Then behind their boat a colossal, tidal wave smashed the water behind them causing a ripple effect. This carried on with a massive scale sending the boat soaring across the sea._

_"Yes! We made it!" Adam shouted._

_Xavier groaned, "My head. It hurts."_

_"No!" Skye shouted, "Not at a time like this!_

_"Xavier..." Eva whispered._

_In a deep and menacing tone Xavier said, "What's the point of running? We're demon food and there's nothing we can do now, except join the dark side!"_

_"You idiot!" Adam cried slapping Xavier._

_"Thanks for that.'Leader.' Now I have all the right reasons to attract the demon here." Xavier cried, his eyes washing out to become two pools of absolute darkness. "Demon, come get some fresh phoenix heart!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, whilst doing so a dark aura manifested at his feet slowly, but surely, rising until it was a metre above his head, then changing from its form-free shape to that of a cloaking phoenix. That caught the demon's attention, to say the least. The foul beast came running towards them._

_Huge in size the demon had two large twisted horns soaring out of its skull and reaching towards the sky. In-between them a lawn of tangled and wild black bushy hair collapsed on to the back of its head reaching towards the mid-back. On its elongated face four red eyes organized in pairs. Its light brown skin was smeared in dried blood and large nostrils flaring in a constant manner. To the torso which was rippling with veins and muscles which seemed to have never ending layers of muscle, chest hair emerging from the centre and fill the torso. In its arms a colossal machete with runes and the symbols of seven of the Greek gods and with legs one could only describe as humans ended on the thighs as hooves took over the shin and feet._

_Furious, no, words could not describe the pure, hot, white rage that was boiling in Adam._

_"Everyone behind me, now." Wyatt shouted his hand stretched in front of him._

_As the young leader's eyes snapped open, his entire arm was enveloped in a white flame which soared to the sky, "Right wing of the Fire Phoenix: White Flame." Adam leaped high into the air and swiped the 'wing' of flame magic down at the demon. As it made contact the brunt of the force created a massive shift in the atmosphere as strong winds blew in every direction._

_"Thanks Wyatt." Nymph said gratefully as the magic nullifying dome dissipated._

_The demon roared in pain as one of its horns came clean off and landed on the boat breaking it apart. As planks of wood flew everywhere Xavier jumped up to aid his new ally._

_"Oh no, you don't." All the girls cried as they raised their arms trying to bind him with all their different powers. Vines shot out of the plant pots laying everywhere in the boat as six water snakes emerged from the ocean and shot out at high speed to constrict Xavier, meanwhile clouds fell and piled themselves on top of said dark mage. Then to top it off, Eva's 'Cage V2' surrounded all other bindings and Xavier suspending him to the other part of the boat._

_As Adam landed, one knee on the ground in a kneeling position, he raised himself slowly and turned to Xavier hell bent on burning him to ashes until Cyrus' hand went on his shoulder.__  
__"The demons' distracted, it's suspended in the water, let's make a break for it with what's left of our boat before it's too late."_

_"Yeah, you-you're right."_

_"My head!" Xavier cried as he collapsed, the bindings fading. "What, what happened?"_

_His eyes widening, Adam shouted, so that all of Fiore could hear might I add, "What happened? WHAT HAPPENED?! I'll tell you what happened; you endangered the lives of everyone here. You brought the demon here, wasted half the team's energy by binding your sorry ass and broke our boat! That's what happened."_

_"I see." Xavier commented solemnly. Then he got up and shadowy circles become stepping stones for him across the ocean._

_"Where are you going?" Eva cried._

_"Mother gave me directions to an enlightening tree. She said if my powers ever went out of control -enough to endanger you- that I should go there to focus my power to do my will and not vice versa."_

_"What..?" Eva asked eyes widened in shock. "How long will that take?"_

_"Who knows? Just do me one favour baby twin sis-"_

_"I hate it when you call me that!"_

_"Do me one favour, and be a good little angel like you've always been. Okay?"_

_Tears forming in the brunette's eyes she pleaded in a whisper "Don't go. We can find a way to deal with this."_

_"I've already decided." With those last words he retreated to his skipping stones and slowly moved further away._

_Turning to her teammates and waving her arms Eva asked, "Aren't you guys going to do something?"_

_Silence answered her question as her teammates guiltily looked on the ground._

_"He already decided..." Skye mumbled._

_"I see..." Eva said, heartbroken, as she sat down in the middle of the boat refusing to look at any of her teammates in the eye. "Well Wyatt, are you gonna move the boat or not?"_

_"Right," He said, both arms facing the new rear end of the boat, a change of gravity pushed out making the boat move until they reached the dock._

_**End Flashback**_

"Whoa, you know two different types of magic?!" Natsu awed. Apparently that was the wrong response as Erza and basically the rest of the guild turned and gave him a death stare even Happy, who was teary, eyed.

"I understand." Master Makarov stated. "I think I know what to do. Team Reborn and Team Natsu will go on the new three way mission everybody was fighting about."

"Master how will that solve anything, their facing a demon out there, what's that three part mission going to do?" Max asked.

"They need Team Natsu to help them, right? Right now they barely know each other so how would that work out in battle?"

"Bad I guess?" The sand mage answered. "Either way how are they certainly gonna get the three missions. Other guilds only got two or even one part of the mission and don't even know that it's three way. Only we do."

"That doesn't matter!" Makarov waved off."Anyway my plan is to get them to work together to defeat the demon they need to bond first!" The master strategized drinking a cup of booze. "Besides, Team Natsu have defeated a demon before how hard could it be?"

Sweat-dropping, Gray scratched the back of his neck, "Well what actually happened was..."

"We accept!" Erza said standing forward.

Showing off her pearly whites, Lucy agreed by saying, "Yeah, we'll use all of our strength to help you."

"By that Lucy means she'll let the others do all the fighting while she sleeps." Happy slyly added in flying around.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy cried raising her fist.

"What are we waiting for?" Natsu asked fists ablaze.

"Well what are you waiting for, an invite?" Gray asked. "Let's go!"

Looking at each other the Reborn members cocked one eyebrow.

"We'd like to..." Nymph began.

"BUT WE'RE TRAPPPED HERE!" Adam shouted.

"Oh yeah." The guild reminisced, each member slapping their foreheads.

Freed raised his sword and sliced the air, cancelling his runes. Gray turned his chain into frost cookies which dissolved when they hit any sort of surface, including skin. Laxus took in his lacrimas which caused everyone to shake their heads, even the other members of the Thunder God Tribe!

"I HAD SPARES!" He shouted, his vein throbbing in his forehead.

* * *

"What are we doing again?" Nymph asked.

"To our rendezvous, this is where we're supposed to be meeting our client." Erza answered for the 69th time. The red head had been counting ever since the -as Makarov would say- brat had asked the question. If one was to look upon them it would seem as if Moses had performed the miracle of parting the sea; the groups had separated into Team Natsu and Team Reborn.

"How much longer is this gonna take Erza?" Natsu whined.

"As long as it will take." She replied angrily, snapping her head back at Natsu.

"A-a-aye sir, I-I mean ma'am." The salmon haired dragon slayer whimpered.

"I'm so tired!" Skye groaned.

"What are you on about; you're sitting on a cloud!" Gray exclaimed.

"This is draining my magic energy, you smart-ass!" Skye exclaimed.

"Whoa, two sides have made contact!" Happy gasped.

A twinkle suddenly appeared in Erza's eye as she rubbed her hands together steadily. If anyone was to pay attention to the requip mage, they'd say she was about to dig in to her favourite delicacy: Strawberry cake. As it was an idea, one could only prepare for the worst...

"I have an idea!" Erza announced turning to face the other 13 only to find them fighting in a typical cloud of dust and their faces and fists occasionally popping out of it. The only ones not in the fights were Lucy, Eva, Happy and Carla who were slowly backing away.

"Enough!" Erza screamed effectively deforming the cloud of dust caused by the commotion. "I have a plan. One person from Team Natsu will be forced to partner up with someone from the Reborn."

"What!?" They all replied.

A vein throbbing in her head Erza asked, "Was that back-chat?"

"No ma'am!" Was their quick response.

"Good. Okay here we go. Skye is it will go with Gray, Adam with Wendy and Carla, Lucy with Cyrus and Natsu with Wyatt -I think-. That leaves Happy with Nymph and Eva. Next is me with Mist. "

"Aw how come Wendy gets to keep her cat and I don't?" Natsu whined.

"I spent a good 10 minutes on that plan... And you question it?" Erza screamed.

"No."

"Good. Those are your battle partners when we encounter whatever force we deal with you will partner up with said partner and fight together." Erza said, regaining her calm tone.

"Very well," Wyatt said and put his hand out towards Natsu, "Partner."

The dragon slayer hesitated at first but ended up giving the dual magic user one of his toothy grins and shaking it. The course of action persuaded Erza to force everyone else to do it, or face the consequences of not doing so which was explained by the bruises on both Gray and Adam's foreheads. As the group regained movement a flicker in the bushes was made present. Very faint but present.

"They're going towards the old man's house... should we stop them?" A figure asked.

"No, wait till they're there. Just wait..."

* * *

**Please review, one review means a whole lot for a writer.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

**ErzaScarletMeow203: That review really made my day. I'm glad you enjoyed it! Also I've read all your fairy tail stories, except one and found them to be really interesting. **

**Utau neko: Thanks so much!**

**Flamestormxx: Thank you for the review. I didn't think the chapter was 'Awesome' per se to be honest. **

**Guest (1): Thank you, hopefully this will be enough until I next update. **

**Gravity-Chan: Gratitude for the review. I've tried to stick to your advice and make it less jumpy. Hopefully it was. **

**Guest (2): You're too kind. **

**Black Scepter: I hope I've added enough description. I tried to make my dialogue lighter but I couldn't! xD... I still hope it's enough description. **


	3. Chapter 3

Still in the forest the large group are practically crawling to their client's whereabouts, even though Erza claims that it shouldn't be too far the others have decided to take a small break.

"I can't take any of this much longer..." Lucy whined whilst fanning herself with her pedicure managed hand. Opening his own gate Loke, otherwise known as Leo, picked up Lucy bridal style and to further announce his presence said, "Princess, let me carry you so that we can run into the sunset and declare our love for each other!"

Deadpanning the blonde stellar mage said, "We're not in love, although you can carry me to our destination." The second sentence she said batting her eyeballs and twirling her hair.

"Oops, no can do." With that he 'poofed' in a cloud of smoke back to the celestial realm leaving Lucy to fall back on the floor.

"Gee what a charmer." Skye commented here every word laced with sarcasm.

"Who was that guy anyway?" Eva asked sitting beside the cloud mage.

"One of my spirits, and great friends, Loke," Lucy began, "He's actually a great guy if you get past his perverted side."

"You can summon spirits? That's so cool!" Eva squealed.

"What are they like?" Skye asked.

"As their own spirits, they have a diverse, you could say, personality."

As the teenage girls, and Wendy who slyly added herself to the conversation, were getting to know each other the boys were too. Just not in the way one might've hoped.

"Do it for the fire mages! You go Natsu!" Adam cheered.

"Oh please. That nitwit is gonna lose to easy freeze over there." Wyatt countered.

"Wanna bet on it?" Adam asked.

"What kind of bet?"

"The only bet we do, slap bet."

"Alright you're on!"

"Cyrus, what do you think?" Adam asked, trying to get the blond precipitation mage to participate.

He grunted and pointed at Natsu.

"OH! Wyatt you're gonna get slapped so hard not even your gravity change will be able to lessen the blow."

"As if hot-head, Gray's totally gonna win!" Nymph argued.

"We'll see." Happy said to calm everyone down. "Okay the arm wrestle match is about to start. Only a small amount of magic is allowed to be used. Oh and only your hands can use magic, without breaking the link of arm wrestling. Got that?"

"Yeah, you're going down popsicle. I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled.

"I wouldn't be so cocky lizard breath." Gray said smoothly.

"Hey that's my thing!" Adam screeched.

"Go!" Happy cheered before any sort of argument could ensue.

As the match began it seemed as if no-one had moved yet, however if you focused carefully on their arms or even their face you could see that they were trying their very hardest. Both mages arms' shaking as if the cut down tree bark was a vibrator. Their veins throbbing and popping out of their foreheads, it was truly an even match.

Struggling Gray asked, "Ready to give up flame-brain."

"Never, you Popsicle stuck." Natsu defied.

"Seems you are you've called me that and nothing else four times already. You're losing your touch."

"Well touch this!" With that Natsu's hand roared with a magnificent flame, with the unexpected turn of events and nothing to counter the newborn wake of flames Gray was simply forced by instinct to let go!

"That was a dirty move Dragneel!"

"No it wasn't it was allowed, right Happy?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest.

"Aye, sir."

With the boys and Nymph having their fun, Erza and Mist were having a quick chat.

"It would be wise if you mixed your Purgatory armour's mace with your Black Wing armour. Have you ever tried the combination of De-Malevo-Lance from your Giant's armour with your Flame Empress Armour?" Mist asked Erza.

"No I can't say I have, these are some well thought out and possibly effective combinations. Good job Mist!" Erza complimented.

Her eyes sparkling with gratitude Mist said, "You really mean it?"

"Of course, you have a real gift with strategies. Hasn't anyone complimented it before?"

"No all my other teammates thought that my ideas were kind of stupid, especially when the only one they tried failed. Even so that was because they didn't get the timing right!"  
The bluenette turned her gaze to Erza to find her angrily marching over to the boys. The requip mage hadn't heard the rest of Mist's sentence after the word stupid.

'_Stupid, how could anyone even consider her ideas stupid, from what I've seen she's the smartest of all the phoenixes and they think they have the right to call her ideas STUPID!' _

"Unacceptable!" Erza screamed. Jumping on the log, she changed into her Black Wing armour with her Purgatory mace. "To call such a unique and creative mind 'stupid'... You're out of your mind!"

Flying around the group in a disorderly manner Erza swiped down her Purgatory weaponry on the ground. Hard. The impact of the powerful mace caused an eruption from the ground causing the surroundings to fly everywhere, taking the group with them.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Lucy whined while riding the piece of broken rock that was sent flying, Skye and Eva tailing her.

"Look at the bright side; at least we're getting to our destination faster!" Eva said trying to smile, but the fear was present in her eyes.

"Erza, why do you do this?" Natsu cried spiralling away.

"Hey look." Happy ordered. "A giant 'X' shape on the ground!"

"There it is! That's our destination." Erza cried leaping off of her piece of earth that she was previously travelling on.

"Do we have to jump?" Nymph screamed.

"No duh!" Adam exclaimed as he walked to the edge and trust-fell down. Soon everyone else found their own way of jumping off, excluding Lucy who was too scared to jump off and had to be pushed off by Skye.

"Okay, Azarath we've arrived. The guild mages you've asked for." Erza introduced to the nothingness. Silence answered her call. Then only a few moments later a cottage reassembled itself with pieces of wood, glass and greenery reattached itself bit by bit in no apparent order with pieces floating mid-air until they were connected by other pieces.

"Way to make an entrance." Wyatt sneered only to be smacked by Adam.

"To further note that was not my win for the slap bet." Adam informed.

As magically the door opened by itself an old man hobbled out the door with a staff in hand. He was of Wendy's height due to his bent over back. He wore nothing but a white robe and brown sandals. His face was overloaded with wrinkles and he had a long white beard reaching his knees.

"We heard of the troubles you've been having and are ready to help." Lucy said raising a fist in determination.

"My my problem..." The man began trembling.

"What about your problem?" Erza tried.

"My problem is..." He tried but was too shaken to begin.

"You need to let us help you, damn it!" Gray shouted.

"My problem is right behind you!" The man shouted pointing behind the team to reveal a figure standing on his own on the ground and countless twelve others on trees.

"Who is that? What do they want with you?" Eva asked.

"It's a dark guild, and they want... They want me..."

"Go back inside." Natsu advised, "We'll make sure they go nowhere near you!"

"Everyone battle partners and team up with another group!" Erza cried.

Lucy, Skye and Eva stood by each other making Nymph, Cyrus and Gray as well as Happy go with them. Though Nymph snuck out last minute and stood by Adam along with Natsu and Wyatt. That left Erza with Mist and Wendy as she was not happy with the low number so she stole Happy from the group.

"What do you want with the geezer?" Gray asked the figure on the ground who had not moved since he had arrived.

"I'll answer the question, if you're worthy to know." The figure announced.

"I'll show you worthy!" Nymph cried as she cart-wheeled closer to him and finished on a handstand. "Vine valley." Six rows of vines sprouted from the ground and lunged for the leader only to dig back in the ground and leap out from different places and reached for the newfound opponent only to stop and fly back towards Nymph. Luckily, for Nymph, Adam and Natsu stepped in front of her and burnt three vines each.

"How did that happen? Only I can control my plants?" Nymph asked herself shocked at what had just happened. Albeit the question was answered a few seconds later as the twelve figures were soon revealed to be them! The twelve figures were shadows of each other, and the shadow version of Nymph had her palm outstretched, clearly the reason Nymph's plant went awry.

"Let's go!" Erza cried grabbing Mist and sprinting away their doubles soon following.

"Is it really wise to split up in our groups?" Lucy asked but obviously the answer was yes as only her group consisting of her, Eva, Skye, Gray and Cyrus.

"So are we ready to take ourselves on?" Gray asked already in his Ice-make position, his shadow double doing the same.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Skye said ripping the sleeves off of her shirt revealing a simple, baby blue, and phoenix mark on her arm.

"Light make: cage!" Eva shouted as she raised her hands the surrounding sunlight, piercing the darkness through the spaces of the trees, scattered into tiny photons and surrounded the shadow copies. Then in a matter of seconds it quickly manifested into a cage.

Snickering slightly the shadow doppelgangers of Gray and Cyrus snickered. "Did you really think that?" The fake Gray asked.

"A simple cage could contain us?" The fake Cyrus finished for him. Soon the two shadow clones joint hands and crystals overloaded with lightning started to form all over the cage and sprouted said electricity attacking the cage and finally breaking free.

"Let's see who really is master of the skies." The shadow Skye contested as she leapt from the air a cloud falling towards Skye.

"Oh it's on!" Skye screamed quickly forcing a cloud to disperse and fall at a high speed to nullify her shadow's first attack.

"Skye, be careful!" Lucy cried.

"It's best if you worry about yourself for now, princess." The copy of Lucy cried unleashing her powerful whip Fleuve Étoile on the ground besides her narrowly missing the Heartfilia girl.

"Open gate of the bull: Taurus." Lucy shouted and the perverted humanoid cow arrived, his giant axe looming over his master and friend.

"Hello Lucy. Your boobs are looking finer than ever!" He said elongating almost every single vowel. Eva, Skye and Cyrus all looked at Lucy in a bizarre fashion asking with their eyes 'Really?'

"I had to bring out all my perverted spirits today, didn't I?" Lucy muttered. "Take her down!" Lucy cried and pointed at her own double. When Taurus looked in where she was pointing and started to sweat-drop.

"Well you see I can't bring myself to attack you and your marvellous body!" Taurus exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Lucy screamed. "That's not even me!"

"I know but-" The spirit tried to excuse himself but his gate was force closed by Lucy. The next thing Lucy knew she was knocked against a tree.

"I love this whip!" Her mimic announced repeatedly whipping Lucy, when she was ready to deliver a powerful, and sure to be painful, blow she was stopped by a dome of bright light.

"No-one hurts my friends!" Eva said narrowing her eyes narrowly at Lucy's shadow.

"Eva..." Lucy said.

"Time to see who's light shines brightest!" Eva's shadow yelled with a staff of light in hand.

"Light make: nunchaku!" Eva screamed as the shield covering Lucy grew fainter, it was still there, but just not as strong. As the scythe came to Eva's neck she used the chain connecting the two bars of light to block the blade and swiftly the wrapped the weapon around the scythe before tightening it, crushing the weapon. "Light make: hammer." When the man-sized hammer formed Eva slammed it on the ground causing everyone except her to fall for a brief second she turned around and when she faced her opponent she had gone. That was when the light mage noticed something crucial for their victory.

"Hey Lucy, where's your shadow?" Eva asked before looking around and noticing everyone's, with the exception of Eva herself, shadows were gone.

"Fleuve Étoile!" Lucy's risen shadow cried and lashed out on Eva, staining her cheek with blood.

"That wasn't very nice!" Eva yelled.

"Ice make: lance." Gray yelled, obviously angered by something. Within moments multiple ice lances scattered all over the place with the majority going towards his double.

"We can't defeat ourselves!" Cyrus yelled in frustration.

"Good job bro. You finally spoke up!" Skye complimented with sarcasm as she continued to assault her double.

"I did!" Eva cheered but her victory was cut short as an ice lance flew over her head. "Hey!"

"Whatever, if we can't beat ourselves, then what do we do?" Skye asked.

"Perhaps we can beat each other?" Lucy said, getting up and dispelling Eva's shield with her whip. "Skye beat me so she should be able to defeat me again, right? I couldn't beat Skye but with Eva's help it can't be all that bad right and that leaves you boys to beat each other!"

"Good Idea, Luce." Gray complimented as he went on to attack Cyrus' double. "Ice make: knuckles." The raven haired wizard threw five ice, seeds one could say, at Cyrus' double and in a second five knuckles flew up and punched the blonde's shadow right into Gray's.

"Thunder and lightning's clap of rage!" Cyrus yelled and as he clapped his hands the shockwave, which was quite visible because of the power, sent the two flying into trees, breaking the greenery in the process. When they finally landed and had even the thought of getting up was shocked back down along with their surroundings.

"What do you do to finish them?" Cyrus asked but when he turned his head he saw that the brunette and blond had their hands full facing five spirits, Lucy and Skye.

"I thought you said the absolute maximum amount of spirits you could summon were three!" Eva accused Lucy.

"It is she's draining my magic as well as her own to get these spirits!" Lucy yelled as yet the trio avoided another fist from the gorilla version of Virgo.

"You said that the pink haired spirit was a -and I quote- 'Petite, pink haired maid that always asks for punishment'. This is neither! She is not petite and has not asked for punishment!"

"It slipped my mind that she had this form before we made our contract!" Lucy excused.

"Arrow!" Eva warned the bickering blondes as both dropped from six of the archer's arrows.

"Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!" Scorpio and Taurus yelled in unison and as the many layers of sand attacked them the trio of girls were left to defend themselves.

"Cage V2!" Eva cried as the rest of the cage wrapped itself around Eva in a ball-like form.

"Cloud Dome." Skye commanded as a fluffy dome surrounded her repelling the sand attack at Sagittarius making him knock into Virgo. The course of action caused both Virgo and Sagittarius to return to the spirit world.

"Ice make: arrows!" Gray cried as countless arrows shot at high speed towards the spirits impaling all of them and as a result they had to all go back to the spirit world.

"Now how do you make the shadow clones go away?" Cyrus asked Eva.

"Simple you stand in front of the shadows from the angle of the sunlight!" The cheery sorcerer answered.

"Let's do that before they come to." Gray advised and the other four mages ran to their shadows and luckily for them they returned to their normal position as harmless shadows. As everyone double, triple and quadruple checked their shadows were back to normal they sought to go back to the 'geezer's', as Gray would say, house to be sure.

* * *

"Wyatt, let's take out the gravity change which none of us are used to!" Adam yelled as he was again slammed into an object by the gravity change. This time, and not the first, Natsu's vomit landed on his final shirt as apparently he liked to wear layers of clothing. "This was my last shirt you butt! Now I have to look like a stupid dragon slayer wannabe!" Whilst removing his last shirt he revealed a fit body, for a thirteen year old, and an exact replica of Skye's but the colour was red.

"Show-off..." Nymph commented.

"Pillar of Flames!" Adam cried as slowly he levitated and a column of flames surrounded him, the distance between the ground and Adam as well as the air and Adam were equal. Then the same magical circumference of energy that is formed when every mage utilizes their ability was now underneath each shadow copy where a pillar of flame twice the length, width, power and effectiveness shout out. With that Adam fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Entanglement!" Nymph shouted and the branches from the surrounding trees wrapped themselves around the shadow clones who were smirking.

"Looks like you forgot one!" Natsu shouted with a malicious grin presenting his fangs in a more vicious, more threatening way.

Then Wyatt soon realised just who... "ME!" Then they were suspended in the air and all three felt, Adam not feeling anything as he was unconscious, as if they were being drained Wyatt paling even though he had plenty of magic energy left.

"No, not this spell, of all spells, not this one..." Wyatt pleaded.

"Tear up space and time,  
the laws of physics and nature,  
no more shall things be stable,  
no more shall they be whole,  
be destroyed,  
be upturn,  
Go Null Void."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated along with flames.

**No reviews to the previous chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

"What is this?" Adam asked as he tried to step in this, one could only describe as a pocket dimension. A black space engulfed the surrounding area of the forest turning it into nothingness.

"Wyatt, you mind explaining this?" Nymph asked ticked off.

"It's one of my most powerful spells; it nullifies all my opponents' magic and uses gravity magic to restrict movement. With this I can use a huge and powerful attack to finish them off." Wyatt explained slowly settling on the ground and running on the ground.

"So why aren't you affected by it?" Natsu asked.

"It's my own magic; did you really think I'd make it harmful to myself?" Wyatt scoffed.

"Then get us out of here!" Nymph cried.

Sweat beads dropping off of his forehead, Wyatt replied nervously, "It's not that easy, you see there's a time limit of 4 minutes."

"Four?" Natsu asked.

"I'm specific like that." Wyatt defended.

"Right Wing of the Fire Phoenix!" Adam cried, as the others were having their conversation about Wyatt's spell, Adam had slowly sunk to the floor, just out of the reach of the little nullifying dimension. One could see it, unlike the rest if the trees which were dark and shrivelled up, the bushes and the grass stayed the same. Unfortunately they were destroyed by a huge wave of flame as it rose in the shape of a wing; Adam actually smiled, that was until the flame was soaked into the dimension with no effect and the tips of the wings still ebbed the top or rather sky of the spell.

The boy's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he took into that his attack had no effect. "No way..."

"It's getting kind of hot in here. Hey I thought you said that magic doesn't work in here?" Nymph accused, pouting.

"It does, but I guess it doesn't change the law of nature." Wyatt replied scratching the back of his head.

"I get it," Natsu exclaimed, "Adam keep on attacking with fire!"

"Sun Blaze, shine!" Adam shouted. With that the star entered the 'Null Void' and gradually expanded until it exploded large beams of white heat going everywhere.

Hissing the shadow Natsu and Wyatt, who were closest to the light of the star, dispersed in a puff of smoke and instantly returned to their rightful bodies. Now with Wyatt's shadow back to its rightful owner the effects of Null Void were, well, nullified.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu exclaimed running towards the shadow doppelganger of Nymph his flames in hand.

"Yeah, now that you're done puking on me." Adam deadpanned.

"How many times have I said I'm sorry?!" Natsu whined punching Nymph's face sending her flying towards the tree.

"None, you have yet to apologise you butt!"

"Yay, my shadow's gone! Hallelujah!" Nymph exclaimed.

"How did you do that?" Adam asked, while Wyatt toyed with his missing shadow with gravity magic.

"I stood in front of it." Nymph replied as if it was the most obvious thing in all of Earthland.

"Hey guys, I-I think I killed Adam..." Wyatt said nervously and flashed them a grin. It seemed as if he wasn't forgiven as Adam uppercut him fists ablaze.

"You butt; you couldn't have killed my shadow, now I won't ever have it..." The angry phoenix kin looked on the ground and found his shadow exactly where it was supposed to be. "... Back."

Clearing his throat, Wyatt looked at Adam knowingly, "Well..."

"I'm sorry..." Adam mumbled.

"I'm hungry!" Natsu whined aloud.

"He's right so am I." Nymph agreed.

"Then let's go back to the house, I'm sure the others are done with their doubles." Wyatt reasoned.

"Then what are we waiting for? Last one there is a rotten mage!" Adam cried, rushing off to the house, the others hot on his trail.

* * *

"Dance My Blades," Both Erza's screamed as blue circles full of weaponry of all sorts soared through the air and clashed. Of course they were even but the momentum of the attacks clashing sent weapons flying everywhere.

"Wendy, I've got an idea!" Mist exclaimed. "Erza use Circle Sword once again!"

"Now Wendy use the spell; Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"

Not having the time to question her actions, Wendy took her stance. Spreading her arms wide and legs almost the same position as her arms but still standing firmly, this caused a fast wind barrier to form around the three girls and happy. The wind barrier absorbed all four-hundred of the weapons and spun around even faster.

"Wait don't attack just yet. _Let the calm oceans and seas roar, __  
__the winds cease to be calm, __  
__all tremor head to my side at once, __  
__with the water at my disposal as if I'm a spout__  
__drive us away with__  
__Washout__!"_

Soon water rose up from the ground and all the greenery and joined the barrier, and the attack was off the charts.

"I'm sorry Mist, I can't hold this much longer!" Wendy apologised before moving her hands in a counter clockwise motion the barrier collapsed into a beam of raw magic energy and split evenly into three pieces, (A short, slim laser to deal with Happy's clone) and pierced them all in their vital organs, not that placement was needed as the beams absolutely obliterated them.

"Who knew that we were so powerful? I guess it goes to show, that we can't beat ourselves, we need to train harder!" Erza cried.

"I don't think that is the answer." Mist implied. Erza gave her a look of mere confusion. "If we were the strongest mages in all of Fiore it wouldn't have made a difference. It was about acknowledging our weak points and using that to defeat ourselves. As neither one of us knew our weak points the battle dragged on..."

"Ah, I see." Erza said,

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I believe it is time to go back to the others." Wendy informed, fiddling with her fingers."

"Of course, let's go."

* * *

"Where are Erza and the others?"Natsu asked.

"I would've thought they'd be the first to be here." Cyrus said to no-one in particular. Skye smiled as her brother became even more close and familiar with the guild of Fairy Tail.

"I think you guys are forgetting their dealing with a shadow Erza!" Gray exclaimed.

"Ah." Everyone said, before they all started laughing.

"What's the joke everyone?" Wendy asked innocently as she arrived with Erza and Mist.

"Welcome back." Eva cheered.

"Now's not the time for celebrating." Erza stated, killing the joyous mood.

"Pooh, why not?" Eva sighed.

"There's still one more opponent." Erza said.

Before the others could even question who the answer announced his presence with slow clapping.

"Well done, I really am impressed. You have been deemed worthy, you shall battle against me. When you're all crumpled on the floor, drowning in the blood of your comrades, perhaps I shall even hint why that old man is relevant to any situation."

"You disgust me." Skye said, "Willingly taking an old, helpless man's life for your own selfish gain. For what a few juel?"

"Scum like you are the reason guilds were created." Lucy cried.

"That's why we'll take you down!" Gray announced, his fists covering with ice.

"You really are fools."

"I found him!" Mist exclaimed.

"Lay it on me." Wyatt ordered.

"His name is Jamiya Ivan, his magic is currently unknown. Dang that's all I've received."

"Right Wing of the Fire Phoenix!" Adam screamed, his arm engulfed in flames, he crashed down on Jamiya only for him to side-step it.

"Separate, Senbonzakura!" Jamiya cried and soon a rush of pink petals headed towards the group.

Everyone stared in shock for a second before laughing their butts off, rolling out of the way of the lethal attack as they were about to find out...

"Pink petals, are you serious!" Gray exclaimed, slapping his thigh.

"It is because of mages like you that I've been turned to this." That sentence alone caught Lucy's attention and she stopped laughing. With the wave of his hand, a wave of petals rushed towards Erza, who was still in her Heaven's Wheel Armour, and before anyone could shout out a warning completely obliterated the armour and cut Erza severely. A collective gasp of shock surrounded the group and suddenly everyone tensed and focused on the enemy more than ever.

"So it's now you want to face me seriously. It's too late; your graves have already been built!"

Jamiya raised both of his hands and slammed them down again, and soon two separate waves of petals rose and slammed down, in the form of pillars, on Eva and Skye.

"Skye!" Cyrus screamed as a pink wave of petals rushed towards the precipitation mage. "Thunder and Lightning's Clap of Rage!" With the clap, the sound wave repelled the blades back to Jayima. Just as he regained control of them lightning spread through them like an epidemic and as they hit his output of magic he also was shocked and fell down panting.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Right Wing of the Fire Phoenix!"

"Thunder and Lightning's Clap of Rage!"

The four wizards' attacks all spread out and dispersed, until Adam's and Cyrus' attacks joined together creating a sound wave of heat lightning cackling after it, then Natsu and Wendy created a Unison raid making a red blast of hot air, and though hesitant and reluctant at first the two Unison raids slowly but surely joined yet again to make a third final and powerful unison raid which prosecuted Jayima making him tumble and rollover towards the tree.

"How dare you! How dare you all just judge me and attack me like that. You haven't the slightest idea of what I've been through... Mocked and abused for the magic I use. You don't know what it's like to be abused daily just because of the stupidest things like what kind of magic I use... And sometimes, I'm mocked for my baby fat!" Jayima lifted his shirt and revealed his stomach, baby fat popping out almost un-noticeably.

"You idiot!"Lucy screamed out of the blue. "I know exactly how you feel! Always hearing things like; 'Celestial Mages are weak, all they do is hide behind their spirits.' 'Without their spirits Celestial mages are useless' Those and many, many other things. It's how you approach your problems that change them. You chose to join a dark guild and anyone who mocked your magic 'you dealt with," Lucy said using quoting signs with her fingers,  
"That just makes people fear you even more, you get no justice you don't receive anything good by doing things like that. You have to prove them wrong the right way, join a guild maybe, do something good, something helpful and someone will realize that the others were wrong and appreciate your magic.

Jayima's eyes widened in realisation as understanding dawned on him like a new day.

"You're right, I promise you..." Jayima stopped gesturing for the blonde stellar wizard's name.

"Oh, of course, Lucy- Lucy Heartfilia."

"I Promise you Lucy Heartfilia, that I'll change my ways and become a better person and show off my magic in a helpful way!" The petal mage raised his arms in the air only to find that he didn't have any and the rest of his body was being eaten by a shadowy cloud. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that part."

Teary eyed Lucy sobbed, "What's happening to you?"

"It's the consequence of not defeating those seven," He pointed at all the 'Reborn' members before continuing, "The shadow mage I work for gave me a great price for destroying those seven, and you once you got involved. The price was me not getting mocked for my powers. Something I've wanted ever since I manifested them, how could I refuse? Unfortunately it wasn't all fun and games, if I failed I'd be consume by the very thing I borrowed..."

"Shadow magic..." Eva winced while saying it, that type of magic brought back too many bad memories. As she, Skye and Erza stood up leaning on sticks of their own powers.

By the time Eva finished her sentence the cloud had swallowed all of Jayima's body up except from the shoulders up.

"Farewell, new friends..." Jayima's last words were before he was completely engulfed by the cloud of shadows, which then swallowed itself up into nothingness. A moment's silence followed.

"L-let's check back on the geezer." Gray suggested placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder. She looked at him, nodded slowly and walked towards Azarath's house. The others soon followed their actions. Inside his house they found a note attached to the table, an it read:

_Hello Guild-members, this is Azarath writing this note.  
__I've run away from danger but there is a thing of utmost importance that you need to know.  
__There are two other notes just like mine, I fear you and only you will be able to help.  
You must find these other two clients because each of them will give you other hints of a spell.  
This spell will able to solve this situation once and for all.  
You have the first clue of the spell, it is my name..._

Everyone took a deep breath to process what they had just heard.

"That's deep." Wyatt commented.

"We know what we must do." Erza said.

"Yeah we do." Mist agreed nodding.

"We need to party!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Get to know each other better?" Asked Eva.

"Yes, Eva and no Natsu! We need to find the other two notices before any other guild and find out who's behind this all!" Mist told everyone.

"As for now," Erza began. "I think it's time to go back home."

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Just great (!)" Nymph and Skye said aloud, their voices overflowing with sarcasm.

"Cyrus can't you stop the rain?" Lucy asked.

"I don't believe in changing Nature's course without a valid reason." Cyrus mumbled.

"Is it just me, or does Cyrus look a lot like Laxus?" Lucy asked to no-one in particular, soon everyone's head snapped in Cyrus' direction, causing a tinge of red to appear on his cheeks. Within that moment everyone rushed over to the precipitation mage and voiced their opinions over, they would continue like that until the rain died out. Fate and the master-mind behind their troubles would let them have their fun. After all, it was only the calm before the storm...

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated, as well as favorites and follows. So accordingly, I'd like to thank Pokemon Ranger-Trainer, ****xxxNightcoreSaberxxx and Black Scepter. ****  
**

**There were no reviews to the previous chapter.**


End file.
